


Violent Ends

by IceBlueRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, They don't actually have dialogue but there's Sam and Dawn mentioned as well as Gordon Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to be their end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 2x10 of Supernatural.

Dean stared down at the debris, at the blackened hand that was as familiar as his own, and clenched his teeth. He lifted his eyes to stare at the way Buffy cradled Dawn’s body before kneeling down and taking a hold of Sam’s hand, pulling him up against his body, cradling him there. The grief of losing his brother ripped through him and he knew one thing.

Gordon Walker was a dead man.

He closed his eyes and tried desperately to hold back the sobs that threatened to break through. If he allowed himself to cry now, he wasn’t sure he’d stop. Not when the look on Sam’s face as he finally learned what exactly John had said before his death was still so clear. Not when he remembered the way Sam had sounded on the phone.

Not when he knew that the only reason Sam had come to the building in the first place was because he’d been coming for Dean.

_I’m sorry, Sammy._

Dean opened his eyes, tightening his grip on Sam before he looked over at Buffy. He could see the same grief, the same determination, in her eyes. 

After all, Gordon had killed her sister as well with that explosion. 

Dawn, who had always had a grin for him, who had never failed to make a face at him and Buffy if she caught them making out. The girl who had become the closest thing that he and Sam had to a little sister.

Part of him remembered the crossroads that they’d been to recently and he thought of the temptation to make a deal for his father. He felt the same temptation to make one for Sam now.

The other part of him remembered what Buffy and Dawn had said she’d gone through when her friends had brought her back. He didn’t want to rip Sam away from some of the only peace he’d ever known. Maybe he didn’t believe in angels and God but he believed that there had to be some sort of reward for fighting.

How could he make a deal for Sam, knowing there was a serious possibility that he was taking him away from Jess? From their parents?

He couldn’t.

“I hate that man,” Buffy said, her voice husky from crying.

“We’ll find him.”

She turned her head and met his gaze. Her voice was filled with promise when she spoke. “Yes. We will.”


End file.
